Brick by Boring Brick The Story of our lives
by nightfury12
Summary: Andy, a California surfer girl, moves to whitechapel with her mother to be closer to her cousin, Ethan Morgan. She meets tons of new people, but most importantly she meets a strange boy named Benny Weir. When strange forces threaten their cozy lifestyle, Can Andy find herself and help Benny find love before its too late? -T for language and some sexual content-


A/N: Sorry I've stopped writing cx Im back now. :D Im better and I've improved my writing.

I thought I'd make a come back with a MBAV story.

Comment an OC if you wanna be in this c:

it's time for the ever popular disclaimer.

I DON'T OWN MBAV, NINTENDO, THE LEGEND OF ZELDA, KIRBY, CONVERSE, OR BARBIES.

Love,

Kat, nightfury12

* * *

Chapter 1:

I hated the cold. I always have, I always will. My mom decided it was time to leave our nice, cushy, WARM California life style and move to a town called Whitechapel. It was pretty fucking cold here. Almost everyday there was no sun. I sat in my front yard, bored as hell, playing with my Nintendo Game Boy. The old 1st one. It was dads until... It because mine. Magically. Hehe. Anywhore, I was totally owning the stupid boss on Legend of Zelda when a random frisbee hit me in the head. Being from the beach, I picked it up, looked around for any recivers. Sure enough, a tall pale boy stood across the street. "Sorry.. About that.. New girl.." He said, smiling weakly. "Don't be." I smiled. "Im used to it." I tossed the frisbee back across the street and then crossed. "And my name is NOT new girl." I said. "What is it then?" He Asked. "It's Andy. Andy Mitchell." I said. "Mitchell. Got it. Im Benny. Benny Weir. I live right over there." He pointed to the house not to far away from mine.

"Benny!" Another boy ran over, he was shorter, and brown eyed. I knew him. "Stop! What did you do?" I rolled my eyes. "Calm your tits Ethan. It's just a frisbee." I said. "YOU DON'T KNOW BENNY. BENNY HAS THROWN ROCKS AT NEW KIDS." Ethan yelled, clearly overreacting. "Can you not, Ethan?" I said. "That's not true! I threw a rock at Susie Yankovitch in second grade. She wasn't new here. Plus, she was asking for it." Benny explained. I laughed. "I know her. She lives in L.A. She's got a big bump on her head still!" I said. It was like finding someone I could finally talk to without faking anything. I could be real. Maybe moving to Whitechapel wouldn't be so bad anymore.

* * *

~Benny POV~

Andy Mitchell was the only girl I actually talked to. Except Sarah and Erica, of course. Andy is... Different. I got home that day and it was like I'd entered a totally different world. A world of hurting and pain. My dad had come home. I knew what to expect. A long beating. I ran up the stairs. I could hear his drunken steps behind me. "Shit.." I mumbled. I locked the door and hid. "Benny..?" Grandma's voice said. I opened my eyes and remembered. Dad was in jail. He wasn't getting out. Life in prison for Child Abuse and the murder of Ella Johanna Weir, and the rape and murder of Camille Jenni Weir. My mom, and my sister. I stood there, looking at their bloody dead bodies, identifying them for the police. "Benny. Open up sweet heart." She told me. I opened the door, crawling out of my hiding spot. As I crawled back, I caught sight of an old picture. My mom was hugging my dad, he held her frail waist, smiling at the camera. A younger version of me sat in the sand, smiling at the girl who was kissing my cheek, my sister Camille. Tears rolled down freely. I missed them so much. The trial of my father began again next week. Reliving the murders again until dad was proven 'innocent' or 'safe' was Dads attorney's life goal. She was a whore. She was nothing but a whore. She wanted my dad for sex.

"I know sweetie." Grandma said, stroking my hair.

"I met a really nice girl today Grandma.." I said, tears falling.

"Really? Who?" Grandma said, sounding surprised. hadnt tried to make friends since Camille died. All my friends had either turned against me or started rumors.

"Her names Andy. Andy Mitchell." I smiled. "She's a Weather Controller,"

"She is?" Grandma said, holding my hand.

"Yeah. Ethan won't tell her though. He's scared she'll freak out." I mumbled, grandma working her earth priestess ways.

"She'll get the hang of it.." Grandma mumbled.

"One more thing.." I mumbled.

"Hmm?" Grandma said.

"I like her.. She's like me.." I mumbled.

I was sleeping like a baby after that.

* * *

~Andy POV~

Benny was sweet. I was up in my room thinking of him. Why was he acting so shy? Why did Ethan wanna warn me about him? Why did he seem scared of me at first? Why didn't he like to talk about his family? "ANDY. WE NEED TO GO TO YOUR COUSIN ETHAN'S!" Mom yelled. I groaned and jogged down the stairs. "You behave yourself young lady." She said. I nodded. "Yes ma'am." I said. I hated Ethan. With a burning fiery passion in my heart. I hated him ever since last year, when he thought it was okay to switch my shampoo to ranch dressing and deodorant to cream cheese. "Good girl." my mom said. We walked to Ethan's house, passing Benny's house. A woman in a grey suit walked up to the house. Her blonde hair was tied back, her green eyes with ambition and hate. She was not a happy bitch. I assumed she was Benny's mom. I wondered if he had any siblings. Or a dad. I was thinking so much I ran right into a street pole. I shook it off and kept walking. Ethan sat on his front porch. "Hey!" He smiled innocently at my mom.

I'll try my hardest NOT to murder him.


End file.
